headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Slit throat
| image = | classification = Miscellaneous | franchises = Conjuring film series Friday the 13th film series Halloween film series | films = Annabelle Bride of Chucky Freddy vs. Jason Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later | programs = American Horror Story Penny Dreadful Preacher Scream: The Series The Walking Dead | comics = Walking Dead Vol 1 | characters = Annie Brackett; Crazy Ralph; Kia Waterson; Marion Chambers; Ned Rubinstein | related = Throat injury }} Slit throat is what happens when someone slices your throat open, causing you to bleed out. Such an injury is almost always fatal. This sort of gruesome method of death is common in the horror genre, as well as many dramas, particularly ones of the mobster subgenre. Many suspense thrillers will also feature a murderer that kills his victims by slitting their throat. In gangster films, a popular weapon used to slice open someone's throat, or to strangle them, is a garrote. Such practices can be found in movies like the Godfather film series. In film * Annabelle: Cultist and Satanist Annabelle Higgins attempts to murder John and Mia. Failing that, she takes her own life by slitting her throat. Before dying, she paints a symbol on the wall behind her in her own blood. * Book of Blood: Wyburd slits Simon McNeal's throat with a knife as a form of a merciful death before skinning him. The slow death option would have been to skin him alive. * Bram Stoker's Dracula: Quincey Morris slices Dracula's throat open at the end of the film. It is actually Mina Murray who finishes the vampire off however. * Bride of Chucky: Tiffany kills officer Robert Bailey by slitting his throat. * Freddy vs. Jason: In a dream sequence, Jason Voorhees slices open the throat of a negligent camp counselor. In the real world, Jason used his machete to slice open the throat of a woman named Kia Waterson. * Friday the 13th: Pamela Voorhees kills several people in this fashion between two different time periods including Annie Phillips, Bill, Claudette and Ned Rubinstein. * Friday the 13th Part 2: Jason Voorhees uses a garrote to kill Crazy Ralph. * Friday the 13th Part V: A New Beginning - Roy Burns slits Duke Johnson's throat. The weapon he used for this is unknown. * Halloween: Michael Myers kills Annie Brackett by slitting her throat in the driver's seat of a car. * Halloween: In the remake of Halloween, Michael Myers kills Mason Strode on the front porch of his home slicing his throat open with a butcher knife. * Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later: Michael Myers kills Marion Chambers by slicing her throat open with a knife. * Hills Have Eyes Part II, The * Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street: "Demon Barber" Benjamin Barker murders numerous people with a straight razor by slitting their throats. In the 2007 musical version of the film, he is ultimately done in by a young boy named Toby, who slices his throat open. * Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning: Leatherface slices Bailey's throat open at the dinner table, killing her. In television * American Horror Story: Coven :* "Pilot": Two twin boys named Bryan and Troy break into the Murder House and begin vandalizing it. When they enter the basement, they come upon the Infantata, who rips their throats out. :* "The Replacements": Witch Fiona Goode got into an argument with an upstart neophyte witch named Madison Montgomery. As they quarreled, Fiona lashed out in anger, slitting her throat. Madison died, but was resurrected shortly thereafter. * Fear the Walking Dead :* Fear the Walking Dead: Eye of the Beholder - A guard slices Steven's throat and pitches him into a sewer well. * Penny Dreadful :* "Penny Dreadful: Fresh Hell": Madame Kali expressed disappointment in her daughters for failing to kill Ethan Chandler and Vanessa Ives. Using a thumb-blade, she slit the witch's throat in front of the other members of her coven. * Preacher :* Preacher: Sundowner: This is but one of the many injuries suffered by Susan, a Seraphim angel that reconstitutes herself upon death. She has also been shot, dismembered and brutalized. * Scream: The Series :* "Pilot": The Ghostface killer torments teenager Nina Patterson, slashes her horizontally in the back, and then finishes her off by her pool by slicing her throat open with a hunting knife. In comics * Vampirella Vol 4 2: Vampirella slits the throat of her own counterpart in hallucination. * Walking Dead 95: Rick slits Ethan's throat in self-defense at Hilltop. Gallery Duke Johnson 002.jpg Killbot victim.jpg American Horror Story 1x01 027.jpg ---- Category:Book of Blood/Miscellaneous Category:Scream: The Series miscellaneous